


Steven Universe: Relatos Lemon

by TeamROS



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Recreational Sex, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamROS/pseuds/TeamROS
Summary: Una colección de historias lemon con los personajes de Steven Universe.Multiship y multisituación





	1. En la madrugada (Stevonnie)

**Author's Note:**

> Historias cortas publicadas originalmente en los perfiles de Wattpad y Fanfiction de Octware, rlc2001halt y stevenuniverse20yy.
> 
> Actualmente, casi todas están retiradas de Wattpad.

Abro los ojos lentamente. La habitación está completamente a oscuras. La temperatura es perfecta para descansar. El suave ruido del ventilador es relajante, sedante. 

Si no fuera por la terrible erección tan fuerte y molesta que tengo,  seguro que ahora mismo me dormiría de nuevo. 

Un momento. ¿Erección? ¡Estoy completamente desnudo! En esta época del año siempre duermo sin camisa. Pero estoy seguro de que al menos me dormí con los boxers puestos. Mi Connie estaba tan cansada que anoche no hicimos el amor antes de dormir. Esto es raro. Muy raro. 

Mi Connie...

Todas mis dudas se disipan cuando siento tu mano suave, pequeña y cálida deslizándose por mi pecho y mi abdomen. Es delicioso. Me acaricias como sabes que más me gusta. De la manera en que más me engrandezco y predispongo para el amor. Pero... ¿Dónde estás? Extiendo torpemente mis manos a los costados y no puedo sentirte... 

Entre mis piernas,  claro. 

Tus labios y su lengua comienzan a recorrer mi vientre. Poco a poco,  pero de manera inexorable vas descendiendo. Y mi cerebro a medio despertar percibe  lo que está a punto de ocurrir. 

Pronto, mi pene se encuentra atrapado entre la pulpa húmeda de tus labios. Introduces en tu boca apenas la cabeza, y tu lengua se concentra en torturar el frenillo. Justo donde sabes que soy más sensible. Tus labios y tus manos se sincronizan a la perfección para darme el placer más intenso. Para llevarme al borde del abismo.

¡Por Dios, mi amor! Tu boca... Tu lengua y tus manos... Te has vuelto una experta con el paso de los años. ¡Tanto placer es una especie de tortura!

Empiezo a gemir sin poderme contener. Quiero que te detengas, y a la vez, que sigas. Si continúas así,  no voy a resistir mucho tiempo... 

De pronto, tu boca deja de acariciarme y, con un movimiento felino siento que te incorporas y te subes sobre mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera necesitas tantear. Me conoces tan bien, que encuentras inmediatamente tu lugar, y mi pene se sumerge en tu cálida vagina. ¡Estás tan caliente y lubricada! Te penetro sin ningún esfuerzo. Llego hasta el fondo de tu deliciosa gruta, y esta vez eres tú la que emite un gemido. 

Comienzas a moverte suavemente, y yo me siento envuelto, humedecido por ti. El delicioso masaje de tu cuerpo me despierta por completo. Me siento en mi casa, en mi hogar. El centro de tu cuerpo es mi verdadero refugio. El lugar donde me siento un hombre completo.

Intento atraerte hacia mí para besar tu boca y tus deliciosos senos. Pero tú tomas mis manos con fuerza y las empujas hacia el colchón. 

Ahora lo comprendo, mi vida. Es una fantasía o un sueño tuyo. ¿Lo habías fantaseado desde antes? ¿Lo acabas de soñar?

Poco importa. Me queda muy claro el papel que tomaré esta vez. Me toca ser el instrumento de tus fantasías, como en otras ocasiones tú lo has sido de las mías. Lo único que puedo hacer es ponerme a tu merced. 

Esta vez te toca a ti, mi vida.

Te mueves cada vez más rápido. Tus gemidos son más y más profundos, y el placer comienza a nublar mi mente. ¡Qué pena que el placer no sea completo! Sabes muy bien que me encanta tocar tu cuerpo y succionar tus pechos cuando te penetro en esta posición.

Parece que me hubieras escuchado, mi amor. Siento el contacto suave de tus pezones endurecidos en mi cara. El vaivén de tus senos hace que toquen de mi nariz a mi barbilla; hasta que al fin logro atrapar uno de ellos entre mis labios. 

¡Qué sensación! Creo que nunca jamás me cansaré de sentir tus pezones en mi boca. Es su tacto... Su sabor... El calor que despiden y el delicioso aroma del resto de tus pechos... Solo me falta llenarme las manos con tus caderas, pero tú no me lo permites. Tus manos me sujetan con más fuerza que nunca, y mi único consuelo es el placer de poseerte y saber que de esa manera podre estar dentro de ti durante más tiempo.

De pronto te levantas y yo salgo de tu interior. Me parece que quieres cambiar de posición, pero sigues encima de mí. Estoy un poco desconcertado y quiero preguntarte, pero en cuanto comienzo a hablar, tú punes tu mano sobre mi cara y emites el primer sonido de esa maravillosa madrugada.

\- Shh... No hables, por favor.

Me quedo callado y no tengo tiempo de molestarme, porque ahora siento claramente que tu mano se apodera de mi pene para llevarlo a tu pequeña entrada posterior. 

Entonces me sorprendo de verdad. Muy pocas veces hacemos el amor por tu ano, porque sé muy bien que, aunque nunca te niegas, es doloroso para ti.  Y a mí no me gusta verte sufrir. Pero esta vez es distinto.  _Tú lo estás buscando_. Tú lo deseas, y yo apenas comprendo lo que pasa. Dios mío, mi vida. ¿Con qué cosas estarías soñando?

Desciendes muy lentamente, apoyando una de tus manos en mi vientre mientras guías la penetración con tu otra mano. Poco a poco, tu esfínter comienza a ceder. Mi pene se abre camino rumbo al calor seco de tu estrecha entrada posterior, y yo me siento excitado y preocupado a la vez. Estamos bien lubricados por tus jugos, pero aún así, la cabeza de mi pene tarda en entrar. Y apenas lo ha hecho, apoyas tus dos manos sobre mí.

Te oigo gemir, y no son esos hermosos gemidos de placer que conozco tan bien. Te duele de nuevo, y extiendo mis manos sin querer para ayudarte a sostener tu peso. Pero tú tomas mis manos de nuevo y las empujas con fuerza.

\- ¡No!

Más que una orden, parece una súplica. Parece que quieres sufrir un poco. No entiendo bien por qué, pero así es. Intento relajarme mientras desciendes muy lentamente. Al menos, no escucho aquellos pequeños gritos de dolor de las primeras veces, y eso me hace sentirme un poco más tranquilo. 

Calculo que ha entrado más o menos la mitad de mi pene cuando te detienes por unos instantes. Si no estuviera preocupado, la sensación sería completamente exquisita. Comienzas a moverte con gran lentitud, pero comienzas a incrementar la velocidad muy poco a poco. Tus gemidos empiezan a cambiar. Parece que el placer empieza a imponerse al dolor, y cada vez bajas para introducirte una mayor porción de mi masculinidad.

Al fin, la experiencia es casi completa. Han vuelto tus hermosos gemidos de placer, y yo puedo concentrarme en gozar las exquisitas sensaciones que me produce tu entrada posterior. Es más seca, y no podemos movernos tan rápido. Pero a la vez es más estrecha y caliente. Es distinto, pero también fascinante.

Ahora nos movemos más rápido. Te recuestas sobre mí, y por fin tomas mis manos para que yo pueda sentir plenamente tu cuerpo. Sin dejar de moverte, tomas mi cabeza para darme un beso profundo. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran y danzan juntas en un delicioso intercambio de caricias y saliva. Yo abandono tu boca solamente para apoderarme de tus senos, apretarlos, pellizcar levemente tus pezones y llevarme tus gloriosos senos a la boca. Ahora gimes de verdadero placer, y al fin puedo dejar de preocuparme y abandonarme para disfrutar de tu cuerpo y tu estrecho conducto a plenitud.

Cuando estoy muy cerca de verter mi esencia masculina en tu interior, te detienes y me das un apretón delicioso. Acercas tu boca a mi oído para decirme que quieres que te tome por detrás, metiendo mi pene justo en el lugar en que se encuentra en aquellos momentos.

Nos conocemos tan bien, que no nos cuesta ningún trabajo acomodarnos rápidamente. No puedo verte, pero palpo inmediatamente el huequito de tu ano entre tus hermosas nalgas; y no tengo ninguna dificultad para encontrarlo con mi pene. Como sigues abiertita, no me cuesta mucho trabajo volver a penetrar tu ano. Y es hermoso que, por una vez, no tengas que quejarte de dolor. Aún así, comienzo a moverme despacio, cuando he metido solamente la mitad de mi pene. Y voy incrementando muy lentamente el ritmo y la profundidad de la penetración. 

 Al fin logras recibir todo mi pene en la tibieza de tu ano. Estoy encantado de percibir que sientes tanto placer como yo. En ese momento, me das otro maravilloso regalo. Te extiendes un poco para encender la lámpara de noche...

Dios mío... Qué espectáculo más maravilloso. Puedo ver tu pequeña entrada devorando mi pene. Tus generosas nalgas y la amplitud de tus preciosas caderas contrastan tan deliciosamente con la estrechez de tu cintura...

Es demasiado. Demasiado. Y peor todavía cuando abres un poco tu trasero con las manos y me dices que quieres recibir toda mi leche en tu interior...

Ya no puedo. Me pierdo. Me he convertido en un animal salvaje que casi solo piensa en su satisfacción. Con mis manos bien aferradas en tus caderas te atraigo hacia mí para penetrar tu ano hasta donde me es posible. Me tiendo sobre ti para alcanzar uno de tus senos y pellizcar el pezón. Te muerdo la espalda y el cuello mientras acelero el ritmo. Escucho que gritas y gritas de placer, comienzas a decir palabrotas, y me sacas de quicio cuando me pides que te nalguee por ser una niña tan mala...

Te nalgueo con fuerza, hasta que tus nalgas se cubren de un delicioso color sonrosado. El único vestigio de cordura que me queda, es para no penetrarte tan rápido que pueda lastimarte. De todos modos, no hace falta. Con un último golpe de caderas, te atraigo con todas mis fueras para comenzar a verter mi tibia esencia en el fondo de tu estrechito y delicioso canal...

Es demasiado placer. Casi hemos perdido la consciencia de lo que hacemos. Hemos caído sobre el colchón, y sin sacar mi pene de tu ano, nos acomodamos en posición de cucharas. Tu esfínter aprieta a mi pene como si no quisiera dejarlo salir. Y mi pene, que no ha perdido su erección, pareciera tampoco querer salir de tu estrecho canalito.

Estamos unos momentos sin hablar. Solo se escuchan nuestros jadeos, nuestra respiración pesada. Solo cuando por fin me tranquilizo un poco, comienzo a llenarte de besos la espalda. Tú volteas hacia mí, llevas una mano hacia mi cara y me atraes para que te bese apasionadamente en la boca. Mis manos viajan hacia tus senos, y mi pene, que nunca perdió del todo su rigidez, comienza a ponerse tan duro como al empezar el asalto anterior.

\- No te salgas por favor, mi vida -me dices con voz de gatita mimosa-. Ahora voy a estar mucho más lubricadita, y sé que lo gozaré todavía más. ¿Te gustó lo que hicimos?

\- Me encantó, corazón -respondo mientras te beso de nuevo-. ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió todo esto? ¿Lo soñaste, o...

Desvías la mirada y veo que te sonrojas. ¡Qué hermosa te ves así! Eres una rara mezcla de candor y perversidad. Estas sonrojada y apenada, pero mi pene sigue dentro de tu ano mientras tus hermosas nalgas comienzan a moverse...

Por eso te adoro.

\- Lo leí en una revista. Y luego lo soñé -contestas al fin-. Me desperté excitada, sentí tu erección y recordé lo que leí... ¿De verdad te gustó, mi amor?

\- ¡Me encantó, preciosa! -respondo, mientras muerdo suavemente tu hombro. 

 Siento que te estremeces. Mueves tus caderas más rápido, y me siento tan excitado. 

Mis manos bajan por tu cuerpo, y yo te tomo de la cadera para atraerte con fuerza e introducirme lo más que puedo en tu estrecho reducto del placer...


	2. Sabor a gato-galleta (Pearlven)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este relato está inspirado en el fanfic "¡Sabores!", del usuario GendouUribe en la plataforma Wattpad. Dicho usuario también tiene el perfil "Lobo Hibiky", en la plataforma Fanfiction.
> 
> GendouUribe dio su autorización explícita para utilizar su universo creativo y derivar este relato de él. Se recomienda la lectrua del fanfic para una mejor comprensión de este relato.

_Un accidente, y un maravilloso descubrimiento._

_¡Las gemas tienen sabores! Así que no solo son hermosas. También son deliciosas. Y cada una me sabe mejor que la anterior._

_Rubí tiene un riquísimo sabor a pimienta suave. Amatista sabe como el más delicioso chicle de uva. El refrescante sabor a menta de Zafiro es sensacional. Pero Perla..._

_Perla es algo especial. Jamás imaginé cuál sería su sabor. Es excelso, exquisito. El mejor sabor del mundo._

_¡Por las gemas! No puedo detenerme. No es solo su sabor: también es su belleza; la suavidad del tacto de su piel. Sus jadeos y gemidos cuando beso su cuello..._

_Perla... ¡Eres sensacional!_

_\----------------_

\- Steven... ¡Aah! Desde... desde ah... mmf... Desde cuando... ¿Eres así de atrevido? - logró completar Perla entre fuertes jadeos.

Él se detuvo un instante para verla. Se notaba extasiado, maravillado.

\- Desde que me di cuenta de que tú sabes a  **Helado de Vainilla**.

\- ¡Aaah! -exclamó la gema blanca ante esa revelación.

\- Y el helado de vainilla... ¡ **Es el relleno de las gato galletas**!

Steven calló, y continuó devorando su cuello blanco y delgado. La combinación del delicioso sabor con la tersura de su piel era un coctel exquisito, mareante. Sintió deseos de probar cada centímetro de la piel de su hermosa guardiana; de degustar aquel inolvidable sabor para siempre, y comenzó descender por cuello hasta que se topó con la blusa de Perla. 

Esto no lo desanimó. Introdujo su lengua entre el cuello y la blusa hasta donde le fue posible penetrar, y comprobó que el sabor se hacía más exquisito e intenso cuanto más abajo probaba.

Con el poco de lucidez que le quedaba, Perla comprendió los deseos de Steven. Hizo desaparecer su ropa; porque deseaba que la lengua de Steven recorriera todo su cuerpo, y fuera más allá. Mucho más allá. Estaban dejando de importarle los prejuicios y el pasado; especialmente ahora que Steven había cambiado la forma de su cuerpo y se veía más grande y atractivo...

Steven se separó un momento y contempló el bellísimo cuerpo de la gema blanca. Cierto que era muy delgada, pero sus proporciones eran perfectas. Sus pequeños senos se erguían rematados en dos hermosos pezones rosados y puntiagudos. No pudo contenerse y comenzó a besar su pecho. Sus manos se apoderaron de la fina cintura y comenzaron a acariciar la espalda baja de la hermosa guardiana.

Perla sintió que se derretía mientras los labios de Steven se dirigían lenta, pero inexorablemente hacia sus senos. La lengua del muchachito probaba y succionaba goloso aquel riquísimo sabor a vainilla dulce. Era increíble que cada rincón de su querida amiga y protectora supiera mejor que el anterior. Pero todo eso no era nada comparado con lo que sintió al depositar sus labios en el delicado pezón de la gema.

\- Perla –dijo Steven en un profundo suspiro-. Sabes exquisita, mi amor.

Ella no sabía qué la estaba haciendo delirar más: las hermosas palabras del chico, sus manos recorriendo su trasero, o la deliciosa sensación de la boca que devoraba y mordisqueaba su pezón derecho.

\- Steven...¡Aahh! Mmff... ¡Gracias, mi amor! No te detengas... por favor.

El muchacho se separó solo un momento del delicioso pezón para contestar.

\- ¡Jamás! No quisiera irme nunca de aquí, Perla.

Perla sonrió, y tomó con sus manos la cabeza del muchacho para hacerlo proseguir con su placentera labor. Esta vez, Steven succionó con suficiente fuerza para producirle un muy ligero dolor. La gema sintió que una descarga eléctrica surgía de sus caderas, recorría todo su cuerpo y hacía que el interior de su vagina se sintiera cálido y húmedo.

Ella misma guió a Steven hacia su otro pecho. El hombrecito lo degustó con todavía mayor deleite. No cabía ninguna duda de lo que iba a pasar. La tumefacción de su entrepierna era casi total, y lo hacía sentir tan inquieto y ansioso como jamás se había sentido. No se saciaba de aquellos pechos, pero presentía que le aguardaban sabores aún más intensos y sensaciones más fuertes en los rincones más recónditos de su querida guardiana.

Sin avisar, Steven la tomó entre sus brazos y la tendió suavemente en el piso. Ninguno de los dos pensó siquiera en la incomodidad del suelo desnudo. Estaban demasiado abstraídos en la búsqueda de sensaciones y sabores. Una vez que se sintió en el piso, Perla se tendió con total abandono, cruzando las manos por detrás de su cabeza y levantando sus pequeños senos para que destacaran todo lo posible.

Steven la contempló de pies a cabeza. Su Perla se veía tan linda... No necesitaba la exuberancia de Garnet para ser un monumento a la sensualidad y la femineidad. Y además de todo... su sabor. Su delicioso sabor, y la suavidad de esa piel gloriosa...

No esperó más. Se tendió suavemente sobre ella y volvió a besar sus erectos pezones rosados. Aquella enorme estancia se llenó de suspiros, jadeos y palabras de amor y de deseo. Bien pronto Steven descendió por el delicado vientre, mordiendo con suavidad alrededor del ombligo y metiendo la lengua en su interior.

¡Qué impresión! La intensidad del sabor y la sensación era tal, que ambos estuvieron a punto de perder el control. Perla gemía fuertemente. Steven metía la lengua hasta donde le era posible en el delicado pozo del ombligo; y la gema blanca sentía como si la lengua del muchacho estuviera más abajo, en su entrepierna. El chico comenzó a frotar instintivamente su paquete sobre una de las piernas de la hermosa gema, y comprendió de golpe que el sabor máximo, el más delicioso e intenso tenía que estar justamente allí, entre las piernas de su amante.

Hubiera querido cumplir el voto de probar toda su piel, pero se sentía ya demasiado enardecido. Al mágico sabor de la gema se unía su sensualidad, y el choque de excitación que le producía escucharla gemir de placer. Era hora de probar el secreto máximo, el sabor más intenso. Así que fue sembrando un camino de besos desde el ombligo, descendiendo por el pubis y el monte de venus.

Suavemente, tomó las piernas de la delgada y las apartó con ternura y delicadeza. La preciosa hendedura se mostró plena ante sus ojos maravillados. La tocó delicadamente y separó los labios externos, para toparse con la preciosa entrada y los pétalos carmesíes que la rodeaban. Steven jamás había visto una flor más hermosa, con un aroma tan delicioso e incomparable.

No tuvo que pensarlo. Su boca se sintió atraída de inmediato, y al primer contacto de la lengua, ambos sintieron que el mundo desaparecía. Las caricias de Steven sumieron a Perla en un mar de sensaciones profundas e indescriptibles. Las simples palabras "placer", "deleite", y todas las que conocía en cualquier idioma de la Tierra se quedaban cortas ante esa intensidad; ese paroxismo. Y cuando Steven tocaba aquel botoncito suave con su lengua o sus dientes, ella no podía hacer otra cosa que gritar y gritar.

Steven estaba perdido en aquel maravilloso e intenso sabor. Ya no era solo el helado de vainilla. Era también el chocolate y la galleta multiplicados por cien, por mil. Los jugos de amor de Perla fluían y Steven los bebía con fruición, con delectación. No era capaz de saciarse, y ni siquiera notó que la gema lo tomaba de la cabeza para obligarlo a lamer y chupar con mayor fuerza aún.

Perla estaba pasando el punto sin retorno. Las lamidas y succiones del muchachito habían subido el placer a niveles imposibles de soportar. Su garganta emitía ahora un grito casi continuo. Con una mano sujetaba la cabeza de Steven y con la otra comenzó a pellizcar sus propios pezones. Las oleadas de placer se hicieron extremas y la rindieron por completo. Todo su cuerpo se contrajo a la vez, se arqueó, y explotó en un éxtasis completamente aniquilador. Por un instante, tuvo la certeza de que el éxtasis la había dañado de algún modo, y que regresaría a su gema. Pero solamente aflojó su cuerpo. Soltó la cabeza de Steven, cerró los ojos, y dejó caer los brazos los costados.

Steven sintió la repentina relajación de Perla, y por un momento se asustó. Levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que la hermosa gema blanca estaba desmadejada, intentando recuperar el aliento. Pero sonreía.

Se veía tan hermosa...

De buena gana la hubiera seguido comiendo, pero en ese momento se manifestó con toda intensidad su herencia humana. La belleza de aquel cuerpo delgado mandaba oleadas urentes a través de su cuerpo, concentrándose en su miembro viril, que ahora parecía querer romper su pantalón. Sin saber muy bien por qué lo que hacía, comenzó a despojarse de su ropa y pronto estuvo completamente desnudo.

Se acercó suavemente a Perla, quien aún gozaba de la languidez que el pesado orgasmo le había proporcionado. Sintió el aliento de su amado muchachito, y abrió los ojos para regalarlo con la más dulce y hermosa de las sonrisas.

\- Gracias por el placer que me diste, mi amorcito. Ven aquí -dijo Perla, mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos. 

Se dieron un beso ligero en la boca, pero el contacto fue tan dulce y el sabor era tan delicioso, que se besaron otra vez. Y otra vez, con mucha mayor intensidad.

Perla se percató enseguida de la desnudez del chico, pero no le dio ninguna importancia. Su sabor volvía a subyugarla. Era un sabor agridulce, salvaje; pero con un toque suave y cremoso de alguna sustancia que los humanos comían, y ella misma había probado alguna vez. No le gustaba comer, pero estaba segura de que el delicioso sabor del chico nunca la saciaría.

No había nadie que pudiera decirle cual era el sabor de Steven. Pero si Amatista no tuviera la mala costumbre de tragarse las cosas casi enteras, seguro que ella hubiera detectado enseguida su sabor a  **Fresas con Crema**.

Continuaron besándose, absorbiéndose como si quisieran comerse; intercambiando caricias y saliva con sus lenguas. Perla comenzaba a recuperar sus fuerzas, y Steven se dejó llevar por la herencia humana que había recibido de su padre. Su instinto se apoderó de sus acciones, y poco a poco, sin percibirlo ellos, se subió sobre su cuerpo; acomodándose entre sus piernas sin dejar de besarla.

En un momento de lucidez, Perla recordó lo que Rose les había contado y supo lo que Steven pretendía. Desde que sintió los primeros besos en su cuello tenía el deseo de probar las delicias de la cópula humana; así que abrió dócilmente sus piernas para que el muchacho se acomodara por completo entre ellas.

Los besos y aquel sabor maravilloso de la gema blanca impidieron que Steven sintiera temor o inseguridad.  Su erecto pene apenas tuvo que tantear un poco, y encontró la deliciosa entrada con gran facilidad. La penetración fue sorprendente y enormemente placentera para ambos. No había un himen que romper, la vagina de Perla estaba muy lubricada por el orgasmo que había tenido, y el pene se deslizó suavemente y con facilidad.

Perla se sorprendió mucho por el placer que sintió cuando el miembro de su amado dilataba su interior. Era mucho mejor que todo lo que Rose les había contado. Sus dudas y su escepticismo se disiparon por completo ante las nuevas sensaciones, y tras unas cuantas embestidas suaves del muchacho, lo abrazó con sus piernas y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

Para Steven, la sensación fue por lo menos igual de intensa y fascinante. No tenía palabras para describir lo que sintió al deslizarse en ese túnel estrecho, cálido, y enloquecedoramente húmedo. No tuvo que pensar en moverse. Sus caderas comenzaron a hacerlo por sí mismas; con suavidad al principio y cada vez más rápido. Acoplo sus embestidas con besos y chupetones en la boca y el cuello de la gema blanca; y aquel sabor tan delicioso y sus gemidos de placer lo estaban haciendo perder la cabeza.

\- ¡Steven! ¡Steven, por favor... Más... ¡Maaasss! -gritaba Perla entre profundos jadeos. Lo tomó de las nalgas para ayudarlo a penetrar más en su interior. Steven la besó profundamente en la boca, para después bajar a su cuello y succionar sus pechos con fuerza y delectación

Ahora se movían frenéticamente. Steven solo podía concentrarse en sus sensaciones. Y Perla, en un nuevo transporte de placer extremo, le agradeció a Rose todo lo que les había contado. Le agradeció su sacrificio, porque a pesar de lo mucho que le lloró y todo lo que sufrió, ahora estaba disfrutando del maravilloso fruto de su unión con Greg. 

Aquel placer inefable la estaba compensando por miles de años de espera y sufrimiento. 

\- Perla... Yo... yo... Ya no puedo -gimió Steven, sacudiendo sus caderas frenéticamente y sintiendo que se aproximaba su clímax.

\- Lo sé, mi vida... Lo sé -articuló Perla entre gemidos-. Hazlo. ¡Hazlo, por favor! Quiero recibirlo dentro de mí.

\- Sí... ¡Síiii! -gritó Steven, a la vez que comenzaba a eyacular en la deliciosa vagina de la gema blanca. 

Fue la experiencia más hermosa de sus vidas. Estaban tan unidos como jamás lo habían estado antes. Steven había sido de Perla, y ella había sido suya. Una parte de la esencia vital de Steven había pasado a formar parte de la de Perla, y permanecería con ella para siempre. 

Gozaron juntos de sus cuerpos y sus sabores. Se habían unido de una forma única y maravillosa; y pasara lo que pasara en el futuro, compartirían para siempre algo que nada ni nadie les podría quitar.

***

Después de su orgasmo, Perla cerró los ojos por unos instantes. Cuando los abrió, se sentía más relajada y descansada de lo que nunca había estado en su vida. 

Sonrió. A su lado, abrazándola y con la cabeza reposando sobre sus senos, estaba Steven.

Una oleada de calor y ternura la invadió. Era una sensación parecida a la que sentía cuando lo contemplaba dormir en su cuarto. Pero esto era tan distinto...

 Su niño ya no lo era. Le había demostrado que era todo un hombrecito, y la había tomado como tal. La había dado tanto placer, que literalmente la había hecho salirse de sí misma; y conocer una dimensión de la felicidad que jamás soñó que pudiera existir.

Lo abrazó, sintiendo su calor. Su cálido aliento acariciaba suavemente uno de sus pezones. Un delgado hilo de saliva bajaba por la comisura de sus labios y se depositaba sobre la piel de su vientre.

Esas sensaciones eran tan poderosas, que la hacían sentirse culpable y excitada a la vez. ¿Quién era ella, una simple Perla, para yacer con el hijo de su ama; la poderosa líder de la rebelión que había liberado a la tierra de la tiranía de Homeworld? 

Y a pesar de todo, Rose Cuarzo la había dicho alguna vez que ella se merecía el amor y la felicidad. 

Eso era justo lo que Steven le estaba dando. Lo que le había regalado solo unos momentos antes.

Acarició los rizos oscuros del muchacho, sintiendo que su corazón se llenaba de una neblina cálida. ¡Era tan tierno! Un hombre-niño muy poderoso y cariñoso que en ese momento reposaba tranquilo sobre su cuerpo.

\- Steven, mi amor... -musitó-. Siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Siempre, siempre.

Sus sentimientos eran tan intensos que comenzó a llorar en silencio. A pesar de todo el amor que sentía por Steven, le faltaba saber si él estaba dispuesto a corresponderle. Si solo estaba allí con ella por deseo, o por verdadero amor. 

Lo abrazó con fuerza, como temiendo que se levantara y se apartara de ella para siempre. El chico se agitó levemente entre sus brazos. Levantó un poco la cabeza, y ella aprovechó para besar su frente. Sabía que debía dejarlo descansar, pero le fue imposible contenerse. Al contacto de su piel, volvió a probar aquel sabor agridulce y cremoso que era como un choque directo al cerebro. Volvió a besarlo en las mejillas, en la comisura de los labios, y Steven pronto se despertó.

\- Mmhh... ¿Perla? ¿Qué... -dijo Steven, desorientado.

Perla lo soltó y se apartó bruscamente de él. 

\- Steven, yo... ¡Lo siento! -dijo la gema blanca, cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos.

Súbitamente, Steven recordó todo lo que había pasado. Los momentos maravillosos que había vivido con Perla, y ahora ella parecía sentirse culpable y... ¿Arrepentida?

Supo inmediatamente lo que tenía que hacer. Se sentó a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos. Acarició suavemente su espalda y la estrechó contra sí.

\- Perla... Mi perla querida. Por favor, no llores.

Perla descubrió su cara y levantó su mirada. El chico tomó inmediatamente su rostro con las manos, y secó sus lágrimas con dulzura y delicadeza.

\- Perla. Te amo tanto...

La gema blanca necesitó toda su vida, sus más de seis mil años de edad para vivir ese momento. Era una apoteosis, una conjura de todos sus sufrimientos... ¿Podría ser real? ¿De verdad había escuchado bien?

Volvió a llorar y se llevó una mano a la boca. No podía hablar, y Steven la miró preocupado.

\- Perla, ¿dije algo malo? ¿Acaso tú no me quieres?

El semblante del muchacho cambió por una expresión de profunda tristeza. Perla aún no podía hablar, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo. Demostrarle a Steven lo que sentía por él. Se arrojó literalmente hacia sus brazos, Y Steven la recibió, respirando el delicioso aroma que emanaba de su piel.

Sin poder hablar aún, la gema blanca volvió a besar todo su rostro. Acarició su cabello, sus mejillas; y terminó con un beso suave en la boca. El exquisito sabor del muchacho se confundía con el de sus propias lágrimas.

\- Steven -dijo al fin-. Si estoy soñando, no quiero despertar jamás. Nunca jamás… Repítelo, por favor. Tú... ¿de verdad me amas?

Steven le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de contestarle.

\- Claro que te amo, linda. Me acabas de regalar los mejores momentos de mi vida. Siempre has estado conmigo; me has enseñado tantas cosas... Dime, ¿cómo podría no amarte?

Perla volvió a llorar. Solo era capaz de creer, porque sentía a Steven entre sus brazos. Porque escuchaba su voz. Y porque de nuevo se abrazaron con fuerza, mientras sus alientos y sabores se confundían.

Pero ahora era diferente. Sus sabores parecían haberse vuelto más intensos. Al calor de sus deliciosos besos, el deseo se apoderó de ellos con más fuerza que nunca. Steven ya bajaba con sus besos por el cuello; y aunque Perla lo estaba disfrutando, tuvo deseos de regalarle a Steven el mismo placer que él le había hecho sentir.

\- Steven, por favor... Déjame hacerlo a mí. Déjame hacerlo a mí -dijo, a la vez que se apartaba.

Al muchacho le resultó muy difícil separarse de la dulzura y el sabor embriagador de la piel de su amada, pero lo hizo. La hermosa gema blanca se levantó del piso y, con una sonrisa, le tendió las manos a Steven para que hiciera lo mismo. Enseguida utilizó sus poderes para proyectar una holocama con sábanas y almohadas.

\- Ven, mi amor. Te aseguro que soportará nuestro peso.

Perla hizo que Steven se acostara, y enseguida se colocó encima del cuerpo del muchacho. Su sonrisa era radiante.

Se veía hermosa. Y Steven comprendió que, en adelante, haría cualquier cosa por ver a su Perla sonreír.

Se besaron nuevamente con pasión y avidez. La experiencia de la cercanía, el aroma y el amor compartido se intensificaba con el mágico sabor que cada uno percibía en el otro. Los chasquidos y succiones que la danza de las lenguas producía pronto se vieron eclipsadas por sus suspiros, sus jadeos y expresiones de amor. 

Esta vez fue Perla quien atacó el cuello del híbrido, y le tocó a ella descubrir que su misterioso sabor se intensificaba conforme bajaba con sus besos. Steven estaba extasiado. El contacto de los labios de su amada era electrizante, y estaba haciendo que su virilidad recobrara rápidamente todo su vigor. Jamás imaginó que unos labios pudieran sentirse tan bien en aquellas partes de su cuerpo que nunca habían sido tocadas por alguien más. La misma Perla no sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Imitaba todo lo que Steven le había hecho, pero sobre todo, se dejaba guiar por el sabor, que se hacía cada vez más intenso y embriagador.

La gema blanca pasó con sus labios y su lengua por el pecho, deteniéndose brevemente en las tetillas del muchacho. El contacto fue tan intenso que le produjo una erección todavía más vigorosa que la anterior. En la posición en la que estaba, Perla sintió la presión del poderoso instrumento de su amado, y se imaginó enseguida que justo en ese lugar tenía que estar el máximo sabor, el más intenso y delicioso. Así que, como él lo hiciera antes, descendió lentamente por el vientre hasta toparse con la raíz del enhiesto miembro que tanto placer le había regalado unos minutos antes.

Se detuvo un momento para contemplarlo. Era un poco grande para el tamaño de Steven, y su aspecto la fascinó. Nunca había visto nada parecido, e instintivamente le regaló con un beso en la base del frenillo.

Steven dio un respingo ante lo intenso de la sensación. Su reacción encantó a Perla casi tanto como el maravilloso sabor que detectó. Al igual que Steven hiciera con ella, la asaltó el irrefrenable deseo de probarlo todo con sus labios y su lengua. No sabía nada sobre cómo hacerlo, pero se imaginó que el sabor y las reacciones de Steven le indicarían si lo hacía bien.

Comenzó utilizando su lengua para recorrerlo entero, en toda su longitud; y pronto lo estaba lamiendo con placer, con verdadera gula. Porque tal como había pensado, ahí se concentraba el sabor más intenso y delicioso. Comenzó chuparlo como la más exquisita paleta de caramelo, metiéndolo en su boca todo lo que le era posible y aprisionándolo fuertemente entre sus labios mientras succionaba.

Steven gemía y se estremecía de deleite. Jamás imaginó que fuera posible sentir tanto placer. La tibia y deliciosa boca de su Perla era tan húmeda y acogedora como su vagina. Ella se veía hermosísima con el pene dentro de su boca; y cuando sus preciosos ojos azules de encontraban con los suyos, Perla le guiñaba uno y le regalaba un beso en la cabeza de su pene. Entonces, volvía a su placentera labor con ánimo redoblado. 

Muy pronto sintió que se aproximaba a la culminación, y que inundaría a boca de su amada con la esencia de su virilidad. Por un momento tuvo deseos de hacerlo, pero cuando vio su hermoso cuerpo  delgado y sus tentadores labios alrededor de su pene, tuvo deseos irrefrenables de besarla y acariciarla.  Así que aprovechó un momento en que ella besaba su pene para tomarla y atraerla hacia sí. La gema se sorprendió mucho por el intempestivo movimiento del chico, pero enseguida sintió el rígido miembro buscando penetrar su intimidad. 

Movió sus caderas, y el poderoso miembro de Steven encontró rápidamente el camino hacia su estrecha entrada. La posición hizo que Perla sintiera que el pene del chico le llegaba hasta la cabeza, y enseguida comenzó a balancearse entusiasmada. Steven la atrajo para poder besar su boca, sus pechos, y la tomó de las caderas; penetrándola con tanta fuerza que la gema gritó, estremeciéndose de placer.

La abundante eyaculación anterior hizo que Steven pudiera resistir por más tiempo, pero Perla tuvo varios orgasmos que la estaban dejando casi rota. Descansó por unos segundos sobre el pecho del chico, y se volvió para mirarlo.

Su hombrecito era en verdad hermoso. Estaba tan fascinada que se acercó a él para besarlo en la boca.

Aquel sabor delicioso, magnético, irresistible... Quería más de aquel sabor. Más de aquella intensidad en su boca. Y de pronto se le ocurrió cómo podía obtenerlo.

\- Amor... Déjame beberte. Déjame probarte... con mi boca.

\- Lo que tú quieras, mi vida -dijo Steven, dándole un beso.

Perla se acomodó otra vez entre las piernas de su amado y volvió a degustar aquel intenso sabor. Aquella delicia. Imposible saber qué le gustaba más: si tener aquel delicioso miembro en su boca, o dándole aquel placer inefable cuando estaba en su interior. No le importaba. Lo gozaría de ambas formas. Lo gozaría en todas las formas en que ella y Steven lo desearan.

El juego de sus labios y su lengua volvió a hacerse intenso, frenético. Su amado gemía, y acariciaba su cabello para instarla a continuar. Unas pulsaciones en el pene le hicieron pensar que enseguida eyacularía.

-Perla, amor... Voy a... ¡Mmff! Voy a... eyacular -logró completar Steven entre gemidos.

Perla solamente sonrió. No quería sacar el pene de su boca ni siquiera por un instante. No quería perder ni una gota del delicioso fluido que estaba a punto de llenarla.

-¡¡Ooohh!! ¡¡Aahh!! -gritó Steven al sentir el brutal orgasmo que lo sacudió de cuerpo entero.

Las primeras gotas llegaron a su lengua, y Perla supo que no se había equivocado. Era la apoteosis del sabor, una de las experiencias más placenteras de su vida. El cálido semen llegaba en chorros cada vez menos intensos, pero igualmente deliciosos. Hubiera querido que aquella dulce emisión nunca se acabara, que la llenara toda; pero finalmente cesó. Y Steven, con un profundo gemido de deleite, quedó laso y relajado sobre el colchón de la cama.

Perla se aseguró de dejar el pene completamente limpio, sin una sola gota para desperdiciar. Solo cuando hubo terminado, se acostó al lado de su amado, que aún intentaba recuperarse de la brutal experiencia de placer.

\- ¿Te gustó mi vida? -dijo ella-. Porque a mí me fascinó.

Steven le sonrió, y la atrajo para darle un profundo beso en la boca.

\- ¡Eres increíble, mi vida! Por supuesto que me gustó.

Ella recargó la cabeza sobre su pecho y lo contempló.

\- Steven, yo no podría volver a vivir sin ti. ¿Cómo les diremos a las demás?

\- No lo sé, mi amor -dijo el híbrido, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos-. Pero lo haré yo mismo. Les diré que ya tengo a mi Perla, y que tendremos que buscar la solución a su problema de otra manera.

\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Perla con voz desfalleciente. Estaba empezando a sentirse demasiado relajada.

\- Esperaremos a que mi padre vuelva. Seguro que él sabe algo -respondió Steven arrastrando la voz.

\- Tienes razón, mi vida. ¡Abrázame, por favor! -pidió la gema, mientras cerraba los ojos.

***

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Llegamos demasiado tarde! -gritó Amatista. Estaba tan molesta que invocó su látigo, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo restallar en la cama donde descansaban los enamorados. Pero no lo hizo, porque los poderes de la gema blanca comenzaron a proyectar todo lo que Steven y ella habían hecho durante ese rato. Y la verdad es que no era como para perdérselo.

La proyección terminó, y los dos tortolitos ni siquiera habían cambiado de posición. Las gemas habían pasado del enojo a la frustración, y de la frustración a la tristeza y a una especie de resignación.

\- Así que Perla ganó, ¿eh? Tenía que ser. Sabe a gato galleta. El postre favorito de toda la vida de Steven - Suspiró Rubí.

\- "El que ríe a lo último, ríe mejor" -dijo Zafiro, recordando uno de los viejos adagios humanos que había escuchado en alguna parte.

\- Oigan -dijo Amatista, que aún se resistía a perder la esperanza-. ¿Ustedes creen que...

Se detuvo al ver que ambas se habían fusionado, y Garnet se retiraba.

\- Ni lo pienses, Amatista. Tendremos que arreglar nuestro problema por nosotras mismas.

Y se alejó, sin esperar a que la gama morada le respondiera o la siguiera.

\- Claro que lo pienso -masculló Amatista-. Y claro que lo intentaré, Garnet. No importa lo que tú me digas. No me voy a quedar así, aunque tenga que aliarme temporalmente con Connie.

Dirigió una mirada aviesa a los amantes que reposaban. Pero incluso ella tenía que reconocer lo hermosos que se veían así, tan abrazados y sonrientes...


	3. ¡Vamos a pervertirlo! (Stevidot x Jaspis) [Universo alternativo]

\- ¡Mmm, hermanita!  Cada vez sabes más rica - dijo la pequeña rubia, dando un beso en los labios de la hermosa muchacha delgada que la tenía entre sus brazos. 

\- Y tú cada vez me comes mejor, amorcito - dijo Lapis correspondiendo al beso de su preciosa hermana menor.

Descansaban una en los brazos de la otra, reponiéndose del pesado orgasmo que acababan de tener después de estimularse mutuamente con sus bocas.  

Mientras se recuperaban,  las chicas comenzaron a platicar. 

\- ¿Y qué dice tu noviecito,  ese tal Steven? 

\- ¡No es mi noviecito! - Se defendió la rubia, pero no pudo evitar ponerse roja.

\- ¿De verdad? -dijo Lapis, encantada de ver que incluso los pechos de su hermanita se ponían de un agradable color sonrosado - ¿Y entonces, por qué se puso usted tan roja, señorita Peri?

\- Bueno... No puedo negar que me gusta. Me gusta mucho, pero nada mas. Ya me propuso que fuera su novia, y le dije que lo iba a pensar. Pero le voy a decir que no. El es demasiado... Inocente. 

\- ¡Ah,  bueno! Pero tú sabes que eso tiene remedio, hermanita. Tú dile que sí, tráelo un día para la casa, y vas a ver lo que queda de su inocencia -dijo Lapis con una sonrisa lasciva. 

Peridot se puso todavía más roja. 

\- Pero... Tú sabes que no tengo mucha experiencia con los hombres, Lapis -susurró la muchachita, apenada.

A lapis de dió un ataque de risa.

\- ¡No es gracioso! -repuso Peridot, enfurruñada y cruzándose de brazos.

Lapis la trajo contra sí y la besó varias veces en el rostro. ¡Le producía tanta ternura ver a su hermanita tan molesta!

\- ¡Vamos, Peri! Sabes muy bien que te conozco por todos tus rincones. Tu himen está desgarrado. Algo tienes que saber.  _Tienes_ que haberte acostado con un hombre. 

Peridot estaba cada vez más apenada, y en verdad no sabía por qué. Ella y Lapis no tenían secretos... Excepto ese.

\- Pude rompérmelo haciendo ejercicio, ¿sabes?

Lapis se rio con ganas.

\- ¡Por favor, Peri! Eres tan floja, que con muchos trabajos levantas tus propios calzones sucios. Ya dime, ¿quién fue el afortunado que se comió por completo a mi preciosa hermanita?

Peridot había ocultado su rostro entre los senos de Lapis. Sin separarse de ellos, le dijo con voz ahogada.

\- Tú sabes...

\- ¡¿Quéee?! ¡Yo no sé absolutamen... ¡Oh! 

Lapis sonrió. ¡Aquel desgraciado iba a acabar con todas las mujeres de su familia!

\- ¿De verdad fue él, Peri?

La muchachita asintió, sin despegarse todavía del pecho de su hermana mayor.

\- ¡Vaya con el tío Marty, un día nos lo van a llevar a a cárcel por pervertido! -dijo Lapis, divertida. Tomó el rostro de su hermanita y la hizo colocarse completamente sobre ella. La besó tierna y delicadamente en los labios, y la acurrucó contra sí -. Estuviste en las mejores manos, Peri. ¿Y dices que no tienes experiencia?

\- Es que solamente fue una vez, Lapis -confesó Peridot-. Recuerda que se tuvo que ir a aquel viaje. Y no lo hemos vuelto a ver desde entonces.

\- Mmhh... 

Lapis se quedó pensando. En su mente tomo forma una idea perversa. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de los placeres que solamente un miembro masculino vivo y real podía proporcionar.

\- Peri, tú no eres celosa, ¿verdad?

\- Creo que no -respondió ella, sorprendida-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Lapis? ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando?

\- Nada. Me preguntaba solamente si quieres asegurarte de que tu Steven pierda completamente toooda su inocencia.

\- ¡Uy! -repuso Peridot, interesada a pesar de ella misma-. Suena interesante. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Cuchicheando, casi como si tuviera miedo de que las descubrieran, Lapis le explicó su idea. Peridot se estremeció. Tal como lo había descrito Lapis, sonaba muy, pero muy excitante.

\- Está hecho, hermanita. Este mismo fin de semana lo traeré a la casa. ¿En qué momento vas a intervenir?

\- Cuando las cosas empiecen a ponerse interesantes. ¡No olvides dejar la puerta entreabierta!

\- Así lo haré, hermanita. ¡Uy! Tan solo de pensarlo se me pone la piel de gallina.

\- La piel no sé -dijo Lapis. Pero tus pezoncitos se pusieron muy duros, justo como me gustan-. dijo Lapis, e inmediatamente atrajo a su hermanita para comenzar a succionarlos con maestría y delicadeza; utilizando levemente sus dientes, y luego metiendo todo lo que pudo abarcar con su boca.

Peridot la apretaba contra sí, gimiendo de placer. Le encantaba lo que su hermana mayor le hacía, pero desde que su tío Marty le hizo el amor, añoraba sentir nuevamente un pene bien cobijado en su intimidad. Si Steven iba a aprender a hacerle todo lo que su hermana le hacía, y además la iba a penetrar; sin duda valía la pena compartirlo con Lapis.

La muchacha con el cabello teñido de azul se separó solo un momento de los pechos de su hermana para decirle:

\- ¡Ay, hermanita! Qué agasajo se va a dar el tal Steven contigo. Creo que tus senos ya son más grandes que los míos.

La colocó suavemente sobre la cama y le dio un beso bien plantado en el pezón. Justo antes de meterlo de nuevo en su boca, miró a los ojos de su hermanita para decirle con picardía.

\- Quizá deba llamar también a Jasper. Tú sabes, se trata de que Steven quede muy bien entrenado...

\- ¡N-no! -dijo Peridot, estremeciéndose de placer. Los dedos de su hermana empezaba a trabajar delicadamente el clítoris y los labios de su vulva-. Creo que sería demasiado... Lo... ¡Mfff! asustaríamos...

\- Cómo tú quieras, hermanita -dijo Lapis, mientras su lengua descendía lentamente, pintando con su saliva el maravilloso vientre de Peridot-. Seremos solo nosotras dos. Ese niño nos va a agradecer por toda la eternidad.

*** 

Steven estaba tan feliz como nervioso, mientras tocaba a la puerta de la casa de su novia. Apenas podía creer su buena suerte. ¡Peridot, la muchachita más hermosa del octavo grado le había dicho que sí! 

La verdad, estaba un poco intimidado por ella, incluso ahora. Peridot no solamente era hermosa. A pesar de su escasa estatura, tenía un cuerpo maravilloso y perfectamente proporcionado. Era una presa muy codiciada por varios chicos mayores, pero jamás se supo que tuviera novio. Y debido a eso, muchos decían que era lesbiana, y que seguramente no le gustaban para nada los hombres.

Ahora Steven estaba seguro de que aquello no era cierto. Peridot lo había besado desde el primer día, y sabía muy bien que jamás olvidaría aquel primer beso. La muchachita fue tan delicada y tierna, que Steven tuvo poco tiempo para ponerse nervioso. Ella le dio toda la confianza del mundo, y jamás se burló de su temor y su inexperiencia. Al tercer día, ya se estaban besando como si llevaran años haciéndolo; y Steven gozaba plenamente del contacto de su hermoso cuerpo, mientras degustaba sus labios y la tibieza de su lengua.

Peridot lo había invitado el día anterior a ver películas en su casa. Según ella, iba a estar completamente solos. Su madre estaba de viaje,  y su hermana no regresaría hasta bien entrada la noche. Así que tendrían la mañana y la tarde para ellos solos. Incluso, si Steven convencía a sus padres, podrían hacer una pillamada.

La hermosa muchacha rubia fue a abrirle la puerta. Al verla, Steven sintió que se le caía la quijada al piso. Su chica llevaba puesto un top diminuto con un escote generoso que dejaba ver gran parte de sus redondeados senos. Sus shorts con dibujos de marcianitos eran tan cortos, que permitían ver una parte de sus generosos atributos traseros. Solo con verla, Steven se puso todavía más nervioso y comenzó a sentirse inquieto.

La chica lo recibió efusivamente y lo abrazó enseguida, buscando los labios de su novio. Steven la tomó por encima de la cintura, y se dio cuenta de que la muchachita estaba sudorosa y rubicunda, como si se hubiera agitado haciendo ejercicio. El aroma de su perfume era un tanto diferente al que solía llevar todos los días a la escuela; y su cabello tan cuidadosamente peinado lucía alborotado.

Se pegó completamente a él. No llevaba sostén, y Steven sintió claramente que sus pezones erectos se cavaban literalmente en su pecho, a través de la tela de su camiseta. La piel de su cintura era tan suave... Y podía sentir el contraste entre la fineza de su cintura y sus anchas caderas, que parecían pedir que posara sus manos en ellas...

Nunca se había sentido así. Era delicioso e inquietante a la vez.

\- Estuve haciendo ejercicio, amor -dijo Peridot, adelantándose a sus preguntas-. Ven y siéntate aquí. ¿Me dejarías bañarme y cambiarme rápidamente?

Steven estuvo de acuerdo enseguida. En verdad, se sentía tan inquieto e intimidado que le gustaba la idea de que ella se pusiera otra ropa más discreta. Tal vez así, él pudiera controlar el leve temblor que se apoderaba de sus manos, y el penoso cosquilleo que le avisaba que su "mejor amigo" estaba comenzando a inquietarse.

 - Claro, mi vida. Tómate tu tiempo y yo te espero aquí.

La muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora y se agachó para besarlo dulcemente en los labios. El beso se prolongó, con gran deleite de ambos, y ella aprovechó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Se abrazaron con fuerza, y Steven volvió a sentir la turgencia de la piel de su espalda y su cintura, y el juego diestro de la lengua que exploraba delicadamente cada rincón de su boca. Sin quererlo, su pene comenzó a reaccionar, y por la posición, presionó fuertemente contra la cálida entrepierna de la muchacha.

Steven se sintió apenado y quiso retirarse, pero la posición no se lo permitió. Peridot sintió inmediatamente el vigoroso miembro que se frotaba contra su intimidad; y a pesar de su poca experiencia con los hombres, su instinto femenino le dijo enseguida que aquel muchachito de baja estatura, tan tímido e inocente, tenía que estar generosamente dotado. Más que su tío Marty.

Suspiró, y se levantó para romper el contacto. Si seguía, estaba segura de que se aprovecharía de Steven en aquel momento. No deseaba correr el riesgo de asustarlo y destruir todos los cuidadosos planes que su hermana y ella concibieron para llevar al chico a las cimas más altas del placer y la lujuria, en un fin de semana que jamás olvidaría.

\- Ahora vengo, mi amor. Ponte cómodo mientras me esperas. Puedes encender la televisión, si quieres.

\- Gracias, corazón. Aquí te espero.

Peridot le dirigió una provocativa mirada, y caminó por el pasillo hasta perderse en uno de los cuartos laterales. 

Steven suspiró. Estaba tan nervioso y estimulado que decidió encender la televisión para tranquilizarse un poco. Pero su tranquilidad duró tan solo un parpadeo, porque la televisión transmitía las eróticas imágenes de una pareja que hacía el amor apasionadamente. Los primeros planos presentaban al hombre besando los senos de la mujer. Luego ella, lo empujaba sobre la cama y, sin más preámbulos, tomaba  el turgente miembro del muchacho para llevarlo a su boca y estimularlo lenta y deliciosamente. 

Steven no podía apartar su mirada de la pantalla. Sabía que estaba en casa de su novia, y que era de lo más impropio que se pusiera a ver pornografía en la sala. Estuvo a punto de apagar la televisión, pero cuando vio que la muchacha de la pantalla abandonaba su trabajo bucal solamente para subir y empalarse en el vigoroso miembro, desaparecieron sus prejuicios y precauciones. Involuntariamente, comenzó a tocar su miembro por encima del pantalón, y solo se interrumpió cuando un grito de consternación lo llamó desde el otro lado del pasillo.

\- ¡Steven! ¡Ven aquí, por favor!

 

Todavía nervioso y con una media erección, Steven caminó hacia el cuarto de donde provenía la voz de Peridot. La puerta estaba entreabierta.

\- Aquí estoy, cariño. -dijo-. ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Entra, por favor!

Steven entró... y se quedó de una pieza. Peridot le daba la espalda, y estaba mucho menos vestida que unos minutos antes. Solo tenía puesta una diminuta tanga de hilo que dejaba ver completamente los maravillosos hemisferios de sus bien formadas nalgas; y al parecer, no traía sostén. Ningún tipo de tirante atravesaba su espalda.

La vista era tan maravillosa que Steven se quedó parado por un momento, hasta que Peridot lo urgió para que la ayudara.

\- Se me enredó el broche de mi cadena en el cabello, amor. ¡Ayúdame!

\- Pero... -balbuceó Steven.

\- ¡Ven y ayúdame, Steven! No quiero tener que cortarme un mechón. 

Steven se acercó con paso vacilante. En un intento por lidiar con su nerviosismo, procuró enfocarse solamente en el broche. No estaba muy enredado, pero le costó bastante trabajo liberarlo. El indefinible aroma y el hermoso cuerpo de su novia impedían que se concentrara en lo que estaba haciendo. ¡La piel se veía tan suave y acariciable!

Por fin, después de un rato de intentar, Steven logró liberar el broche de los suaves cabellos de la muchacha. Esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo, y dejó caer la cadena sobre el delicado cuello.

\- ¡Listo, mi vida! -exclamó, e hizo un leve ademán de retirada para que su novia se vistiera tranquila. Pero la chica se giró rápidamente y lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo de cuerpo entero. Steven no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y los suaves labios de Peridot se encontraron con los suyos.   

\- ¡Gracias, mi amor! -dijo la chica, mientras lo besaba con intensidad.

Steven sudaba frío y se estaba poniendo de todos colores. Jamás se había sentido tan nervioso. Estaba ahí, en la habitación de la chica más hermosa y deseable que hubiera conocido en su vida, mientras la besaba y la tenía prácticamente desnuda entre sus brazos. El cuerpo de Peridot estaba completamente pegado al suyo. Era como si no llevara puesta camiseta, porque podía sentir el calor y la tersura de toda la piel de su novia. 

Pero con todo y su nerviosismo, su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar. Sus manos tocaron la espalda de la muchacha y descendieron con suavidad hacia la sinuosa cintura. Su pene ingobernable comenzaba a despertar; y comenzó a suspirar sin poder contenerse.

Peridot percibió todo aquello y se sonrió interiormente. Todo marchaba a la perfección. Ahora, solo tenía que seguir los consejos de Lapis e ir muy poco a poco. Darle confianza. Que se sintiera feliz, y no presionado.

\- Peri... -comenzó a decir Steven, aprovechando una pequeña pausa para respirar.

\- ¿Sí, mi amor? -respondió la chica, dando otro suave beso en los labios de su novio.

\- Yo... Tú... 

\- ¿Sí? -dijo la chica, sin dejar de besarlo.

\- Me voy para que... ¿puedas vestirte?

Peridot se separó solo un momento, y le dedicó una mirada tierna y preocupada.

\- No te vayas, mi vida. Quiero besarme contigo.

La chica volvió a besarlo con suavidad, con delicadeza. Y Steven apenas pudo corresponder. Estaba tan nervioso que sus piernas no lo sostenían bien.

\- Pero... Peri. Tú... no tienes ropa... -logró completar Steven entre jadeos.

\- Yo no tengo problema, mi vida -dijo ella-. Soy tu novia, tú eres mi novio... ¿Acaso no te gusto?

La chica se separó un poco sin dejar de abrazarlo, para permitir que Steven viera su precioso torso desnudo. Era la primera vez que veía a una mujer así en la vida real; y a pesar de su miedo y nerviosismo, se sentía fascinado y agradecido.

\- Me encantas, Peri -Suspiró Steven-. ¡Por dios, eres hermosa! Pero...

\- ¿Pero qué, corazón? -dijo ella. Besando por primera vez su cuello. Fue un toque rápido y delicado, pero Steven sintió como si le hubiera dado un choque eléctrico.

\- Pero... Tengo miedo... -confesó el chico.

Peridot lo miró y percibió el conflicto que lo torturaba. El cuerpo del chico le decía que sí, pero su consciencia y sus prejuicios le decían que no. Entonces, ella tomó sus brazos, juntó sus manos y las besó.

\- No, mi amor. No tienes por qué tener miedo -le acarició el rostro con suavidad, y lo besó en las mejillas y los labios. Luego, tomó su mano; la llevó a su propio rostro y la deslizó delicadamente hasta la piel de su pecho.- Soy tu novia, cariño. Soy Peridot. Siente mi cara... mi pecho. Soy una mujer, y estoy enamorada de ti. ¿Sabes que siempre me has gustado?

\- ¿De verdad? -respondió Steven, un poco desconcertado. Pero a la vez, feliz de escucharla decir eso.

\- Claro que sí, mi amor. La verdad es que te pedí esos días de plazo porque no me lo creía. Yo también estaba nerviosa -lo abrazó de nuevo. Sintió que las manos de Steven se posaban suavemente sobre sus caderas, y sonrió-. ¿Sabes que eres muy guapo?

\- No digas eso...

\- ¡Claro que sí! Me gustas mucho, Steven. Mucho, mucho. Y yo quiero estar contigo. Eres tan lindo y tierno... Ven, mi vida. Quiero sentirte.

Steven probó con la última resistencia de sus escrúpulos morales.

\- ¿Esto está bien, Peri? Somos muy chicos aún.

\- ¡Claro que está bien, mi vida! ¿Por qué iba a ser malo el placer? Yo puedo sentirlo y dártelo, corazón; y tú puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo. No te preocupes por nada, te aseguro que me sé cuidar. Ya no lo pienses más, mi vida. Siénteme, y déjame sentirte.

Las dulces palabras de Peridot comenzaron a hacer su efecto en el muchacho. Sin darse cuenta, se sintió aceptado por ella, y a gusto consigo mismo por primera vez en su vida. Y el hecho de que ella buscara el contacto y la intimidad, le permitieron hacerse totalmente consciente de su propia excitación.

\- Ay, mi amor -dijo Steven, al tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza-. ¡Me encantas, Peri! Eres tan hermosa y tan suave... Hueles tan rico...

\- ¡Mi amor!  -exclamó ella, deleitada.

Terminaron sentados en la cama, besándose apasionadamente y recorriendo todo su cuerpo con las manos. Steven apenas se dio cuenta de que las hábiles manos de la muchacha se habían metido bajo su camiseta, y ahora la retiraban. El cuerpo del muchacho era rollizo, pero firme; y Peridot lo acarició, bajando con sus besos por el cuello, con mucha suavidad y delicadeza. Era evidente que el chico se había bañado antes de ir a verla, pues su piel exhalaba el grato aroma del jabón de baño, y el discreto perfume que solía utilizar.

La sesión de besos duró mucho tiempo. Peridot estaba muy excitada, y bien hubiera querido comenzar de inmediato con juegos más fuertes; pero entendía que tenía que ser paciente, y refrenar sus propios instintos para despertar poco a poco los de Steven.

Así lo hizo, y fue ampliamente recompensada. Porque después de un rato de sentir los labios y la lengua de la chica en su cuello y su pecho, Steven comenzó a hacer exactamente lo mismo con ella. Estaba fascinado con el sabor y la suavidad de aquella piel exquisita, y bajó poco a poco, cada vez con mayor audacia hacia el pecho y los senos de la hermosa muchachita. Como cualquier chico normal, había visto imágenes de mujeres desnudas muchísimas veces en su vida. Pero la sensación de tocar y acariciar por primera vez los senos desnudos de una mujer no tenía ninguna comparación. Era una epifanía, un regalo de la vida; y sus temores y prejuicios iban desapareciendo conforme aprendía a besar y chupar los deliciosos pezones rosados.   

El volcán dormido de la excitación despertó en Steven, y Peridot no tuvo que hacer nada más que seguirlo. Ninguno de los dos tuvo consciencia plena del momento en que perdieron las últimas prendas que los cubrían. Nunca supieron si se las habían quitado ellos, o si se ayudaron mutuamente. Peridot solo reaccionó con asombro cuando al fin tuvo entre sus manos el poderoso miembro de su novio. Era más grande de lo que había supuesto. Muy grande para un chico de su edad y estatura, y bastante más grande que el de su tío Marty. El turgente pene estaba completamente erecto, y la muchacha se estremeció al imaginar lo que sentiría cuando estuviera por completo en su interior.

\- Ay amor... ¡Tu pene es hermoso! -dijo arrobada, mientras lo masajeaba lo más delicadamente que le permitía su inexperiencia. Se acomodó entre las piernas abiertas del chico y le dio un delicado beso en el glande, haciendo que su novio exhalara un profundo suspiro de placer. La sensación de la piel y la reacción de Steven le gustaron tanto, que continuó besando con pasión y delicadeza. Agregó el suave contacto de su lengua humedecida, y pronto comenzó a meterse la cabeza entre los labios.

Por su poca experiencia, apenas intentó más que besar y chupar el glande y la base del frenillo; siguiendo los consejos de Lapis y las enseñanzas de su tío Marty. Pero no fue necesario hacer otra cosa para que Steven se volviera loco de excitación. El chico gozaba intensamente, a pesar de que los dientes de la chica lo rozaban de vez en cuando. Instintivamente, posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de su novia y acarició con delicadeza su sedoso cabello rubio. No podía imaginarse dónde aprendió ella todo lo que le estaba haciendo; y al final de cuentas, ¿qué importaba? Su hermosa Peri lo estaba transportando al paraíso, con sensaciones y delicadezas que jamás en su corta vida pudo imaginar que existieran.

Peridot disfrutaba también de la suavidad de la piel que recubría el pene, y el calor que transmitía a su boca. El muy leve olor almizcleño que exhalaba la embriagaba, y la instaba a proseguir con su placentera labor. Sin embargo, tenía algo de miedo de lastimar a su novio, porque ya había tocado varias veces la piel con sus dientes; y no se animaba muy bien a estimularlo de una manera diferente. Pensó en aprovechar su propia excitación y lubricación para sentarse de una vez, y tratar de introducirse el pene. Pero en ese momento, una voz delicada resonó a un lado suyo.

\- Lo estás haciendo bastante bien, hermanita. Pero tu novio disfrutará más si lo recorres con tu lengua por completo.

Peridot sacó el pene de su boca y sonrió. Se había olvidado de Lapis, pero se alegraba de tenerla a su lado. La verdadera educación de Steven estaba por comenzar.  

\--------------------

 

Steven estaba tan perdido en el placer, que tardó unos momentos en percatarse de la presencia de Lapis en la habitación. Cuando se dio cuenta de la hermosa chica delgada, de cabello azul y escasamente vestida; sintió tanto miedo que perdió parte de la erección. Si no se asustó y sobresaltó más, fue porque Peridot seguía sosteniendo firmemente su pene y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas.

\- No te asustes, mi vida -dijo la rubia, con expresión pícara-. Ella es mi hermanita Lapis, y podemos confiar completamente en ella. No tenemos secretos entre nosotras.

Steven estaba tan estupefacto que no supo qué decir. Sin darle tiempo a asustarse más,  Peridot volvió a tomar el pene entre sus labios y reanudó su delicado trabajo bucal. Lapis bajó su cuerpo hasta quedar al nivel de su hermana, y miraba atentamente la manera en que se afanaba haciendo sentir sus labios a su novio.

\- Pasa la lengua por todo el tallo, hermanita. Así... suavecito. Usa solo la punta, como si recogieras las gotitas que caen de un helado... Mételo a tu boca, y procura que tus labios sobresalgan de tus dientes...

Peridot siguió los consejos de su hermana, y pronto transportó a su novio en medio de un mar con profundas oleadas de placer. Era tan intenso, que Steven pronto perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. Quizá si hubiera visto claramente a Lapis en los primeros momentos se hubiera resistido todavía. Pero la chica tuvo la precaución de ocultarse casi por debajo del borde de la cama, y le susurraba instrucciones a su hermanita en voz muy baja.

\- Ahora, utiliza tu mano... Pero no pares tus labios. Coordina los dos movimientos. Un poco más suave. Sí... ¡Escúchalo gemir!

Para esos momentos, Steven ya no sabía dónde tenía la cabeza. Su nerviosismo había desaparecido casi por completo, y la intensidad del placer lo hacía gemir sin control. Cerró los ojos, y no se dio cuenta del momento en que Peridot dejó de succionarlo; y la boca de Lapis se apoderó de su miembro. 

Las chicas se turnaron para estimularlo con fruición. Ya no les hacía falta hablar. Lapis mostraba una técnica, dejaba el miembro de Steven, y Peridot lo tomaba entre sus labios para imitarla. En algún momento, eran dos lenguas y dos pares de labios los que lo estimulaban a la vez. Y tras un par de minutos de ese tratamiento conjunto, el pene se puso tan duro como una roca.

\- ¿Vas a sentarte sobre él, hermanita? -susurró Lapis-. Está casi listo.

\- Mff -respondió la rubia, sin sacar el pene de su boca.

\- Entonces, prepárate. Sube, y yo terminaré el trabajo. Te daré una nalgada cuando esté listo.

Peridot sonrió, y se subió a la cama para colocarse justo a un lado de su novio. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta en un gemido continuo. Ella lo contempló un instante, y pensó en lo guapo que se veía así; completamente rubicundo y rendido ante el placer. Sus labios y su rostro eran una tentación irresistible; y sin pensarlo, tomó su rostro y comenzó a besarlo con pasión y deseo desbordante.

El chico abrió los ojos al sentirla, e inmediatamente la atrajo hacia sí. Besó su boca, su cuello y comenzó a succionar sus pechos. Sabía muy bien que era Lapis la que lo estimulaba con su boca, pero no le importó. Ya no le importaba; mientras pudiera disfrutar de aquel inmenso placer. Mientras pudiera besar a su novia, chupar sus senos, llenarse las manos con la suave y firme carne de su cuerpo... 

Mientras los novios gozaban, Lapis aplicaba su arma definitiva contra el casi inocente chico. A diferencia de Peridot, era una experta en las técnicas de la fellatio. La chica había tenido ya muchos amantes de ambos sexos, y disfrutaba muchísimo de dar y recibir placer por la vía oral; y ahora tenía en sus manos uno de los penes más grandes que hubiera tenido el placer de degustar. 

Comenzó a masturbarlo firmemente con su mano, mientras sus labios subían y bajaban por la cabeza y el frenillo. Muy pronto fue evidente que el chico ya no soportaría la estimulación. Lapis disfrutaba tanto como él, y de buena gana hubiera recibido su pegajosa emisión en la boca. Pero sabía muy bien lo que su hermanita esperaba de ella. Lubricó el pene con abundante saliva, se retiró, y le dio una fuerte nalgada a su hermana menor.

Peridot sintió el golpe, e inmediatamente se colocó a horcajadas sobre su novio. Estaba tan lubricada, que pensó que no sería  difícil introducirse por completo el grueso miembro. Pero la abertura de su himen aún no era lo bastante grande, y se desgarró un poco más conforme el pene se introducía. Dio un leve grito de dolor, y pronto Lapis se colocó a su lado para ayudarla. La sujetó por las caderas a la vez que le hablaba suavemente al oído.

\- Despacio, hermanita. Baja solamente hasta donde puedas soportar. Así... Despacito. Muévete muy suavemente, y baja un poco más solamente si lo resistes.

Peridot sentía dolor, pero la idea de estar siendo penetrada por aquel maravilloso miembro la excitaba tanto, que iba descendiendo cada vez más; aunque tuviera que morderse los labios para resistir el dolor. Lapis la ayudó llevando una mano a su vulva, para frotar habilidosamente el clítoris de su hermana; a la vez que la besaba en los labios y en el cuello.

Steven estaba tan perdido en el placer, que apenas se dio cuenta del momento en que Peridot comenzaba a introducirse su pene. Era una sensación tan distinta... Sobre todo porque podía contemplar el hermoso cuerpo de su novia mientras se introducía en la cálida y húmeda abertura de su cuerpo. 

Solamente entraron la cabeza y una pequeña parte del tronco antes de que Periot gimiera de dolor. Al ver su cara de sufrimiento, el chico se desconcentró, y estuvo a punto de intentar retirarse para ayudarla. Pero Lapis acudió rápidamente en auxilio de su hermana; y Steven contempló la manera en que la tomaba de la cadera para ayudarla a descender con suavidad, la forma en que la besaba y tocaba con delicadeza, mientras ella descendía para clavarse una porción cada vez mayor de su pene.

El muchachito estaba anonadado. Jamás imaginó que el hecho de ver a dos chicas tan preciosas mientras se besaban, pudiera provocarle tanto morbo. Lapis estaba desnuda hasta la cintura, y los maravillosos cuerpos chocaban y se frotaban mientras intercambiaban besos y succiones en sus caras y sus pechos. Al final, Peridot logró introducirse el pene completo. Soltó a su hermana, apoyó las manos en el vientre de su novio, y empezó a balancearse con fuerza; dándole el masaje más delicioso de su vida.  Era evidente que la chica disfrutaba por completo, y Lapis aprovechó para lanzarse sobre Steven y besarlo con frenesí.

Steven correspondió. Ya no estaba en condiciones de razonar, ni de tener escrúpulos. Se reclinó sobre las almohadas y devoró los labios de la hermosa muchacha. Ella misma le ofrecía sus pechos para que chupara y mordisqueara sus pezones. Y muy poco después, se levantó y  se colocó frente a Steven, ofreciéndole su intimidad para que el chico bebiera directamente del cáliz del placer supremo.

Por puro instinto, el chico supo lo que tenía que hacer. El suave aroma de la hermosa muchacha era embriagador, y su lengua buscó anhelante la tibia fuente de aquella fragancia. Chupó la gloriosa abertura con precipitación e inexperiencia; pero hizo gozar a la chica. Y él mismo se excitó tanto, que le fue imposible resistir por más tiempo. Vació la esencia de su masculinidad en el tibio y delicioso receptáculo de su novia, al tiempo que emitía profundos gemidos de placer. 

Peridot sintió claramente que su novio se vaciaba en ella, y recibió la cálida emisión con verdadero deleite. Era apenas la segunda vez en su vida que su ardorosa vagina recibía el semen masculino, y le pareció que jamás podría saciarse de la experiencia. Aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos hasta donde le fue posible, y apoyó su cara en las deliciosas nalgas de su hermana mayor.

Steven quedo completamente laxo y perdido en el placer. Durante algunos segundos sería incapaz de reaccionar, y las chicas lo sabían muy bien. Así que se miraron sonrientes; se apartaron para dejar al chico descansar de su brutal primera experiencia, y se acomodaron para estimularse mutuamente con sus bocas.

Las dos se conocían tan bien, que muy pronto llegaron al paroxismo del placer. Lapis estaba encantada. Al delicioso sabor de los jugos de su hermanita se agregaba el de la esencia masculina del muchachito. Procedió con delicadeza, porque el himen de Peridot sangraba un poco, desgarrado por la intrusión de aquel miembro mucho más grande que el de su tío. 

Lapis ya estaba demasiado curtida como para preocuparse por algo tan sencillo. Restañó la sangre, y bebió con deleite los fluidos de Peridot y Steven. Y su habilidad en la estimulación oral, bien pronto llevó a su sobreexcitada hermana a las cimas del placer que le faltó conseguir con su casi inocente novio.

Peridot gozaba intensamente, pero no por eso olvidó la deliciosa hendidura de su hermanita. Se aplicó en los puntos que sabía más sensibles, y aún después de llegar al clímax, fue capaz de hacer terminar a su querida hermana mayor. Las chicas se dejaron caer en la cama, tan exhaustas como felices. Cerraron los ojos por un momento, y no se dieron cuenta de que Steven las miraba nuevamente con ojos de deseo y una media erección entre sus manos.

Porque, a pesar de su intenso orgasmo, el chico estaba tan sobreexcitado que aquello no fue suficiente para calmar del todo su deseo. Por el contrario, apenas cerró los ojos unos instantes, y los abrió para ver el maravilloso espectáculo de las dos preciosas muchachas que se daban placer con tanto entusiasmo.   

Qué belleza. Qué hermosura. ¡Todo era tan delicado y diferente a lo que había visto en tantos videos de pornografía heterosexual! Aquella imagen se quedaría para siempre en su memoria. Todo era hermoso: los gemidos de placer de las muchachas, los cuerpos flexibles y llenos de curvas y de gracia, los rostros rubicundos, las lenguas que se movían entusiasmadas y vibrátiles... Toda una sinfonía de placer y emoción para sus sentidos.

Comenzó a tocar su miembro bien lubricado por los fluidos amorosos, suyos y de su linda novia. Algo había cambiado para siempre en su interior. De alguna manera, el muchacho tenía la impresión de que el Steven que llegó a aquella casa apenas una hora antes, era un yo de su pasado perdido muchos años atrás. Si Peridot y Lapis hubieran podido leer la mente del chico, hubieran saltado de alegría. Habían logrado su propósito, y mucho antes de lo que imaginaban. Por muy inexperto que fuera el chico, su actitud hacia el sexo estaba cambiando para siempre.

No se resistió, y sin dejar de masturbarse, se acercó a Peridot y comenzó a besarla suavemente en el rostro. La muchacha aún se sentía cansada, pero abrió los ojos y vio la cara de su guapo novio acercándose para besar sus labios. Sonrió, y lo atrajo suavemente con sus brazos.

El intercambio de besos y caricias les hizo recuperar muy pronto su vigor adolescente. A pesar del ligero dolor que sentía, Peridot sintió de nuevo que su ávida vagina estaba bien lubricada, lista para recibir una vez más la portentosa erección de su Steven.

\- ¿Te gustó, mi vida? -preguntó ella.

\- Me encantó, corazón. Nunca pensé que esto fuera tan... rico.

\- Sí, mi amor. Y tenemos tanto por aprender juntos. ¿Dejarás que mi hermanita nos ayude?

El mismo Steven se sorprendió con su respuesta.

\- Claro que sí, mi amor... Si a ti no te molesta.

Peridot le sonrió y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Volvieron a besarse con pasión, y ninguno se percató con claridad de en qué momento se unió Lapis a la fiesta. Hicieron un triángulo de besos y succiones apasionadas. Las manos de cada uno recorrieron sus cuerpos ardientes y ansiosos, llevándose entre los tres a cimas de excitación más y más altas cada vez.

Peridot estaba tendida en la cama, apoyada sobre almohadas y con Steven acomodado entre sus piernas abiertas. El chico estaba listo para penetrarla nuevamente, y Lapis se afanaba chupando y mordisqueando los deliciosos pezones de su hermana. Y justo en ese momento, una voz potente los interrumpió.

\- ¡Ahhh, pillines! Así que se están cogiendo a mi novia, ¿eh? ¡Pues yo también quiero participar!

Los tres voltearon rápidamente hacia el sitio de donde provenía la voz. Steven y Peridot miraron azorados hacia la chica morena, alta y un poco fornida; pero con un cuerpo voluptuoso y un rostro agraciado y decididamente femenino. Sus largos cabellos platinos caían sobre unos senos llenos y voluminosos. Tenía las manos puestas sobre sus amplias y apetitosas caderas... Y un arnés púbico que sujetaba un pene de goma, aún más grande que el de Steven.

Con movimientos insinuantes y provocativos, Lapis se acercó a ella y la besó con deseo y frenesí, a la vez que tomaba con una mano el pene artificial. Se tomó un momento para voltear a ver a los pequeños y decirles con voz provocativa:

\- Tranquilos, mis niños. Invité a mi novia porque juntas les podemos enseñar muchas cosas; pero no se preocupen. Jasper se hará cargo de mí, y no los tocará... a menos que ustedes quieran que lo haga.    

Steven y Peridot se quedaron sin habla, mientras veían a Lapis y Jasper besarse con intensidad.  Las muchachas parecían querer devorarse, dándose las lenguas y haciéndose mordiscos y chupetones en el cuello y en los pechos.

\- Vamos a darles un buen espectáculo a los niños, mi amor -dijo Lapis, a la vez que se arrodillaba para practicarle una felación al arnés que Jasper llevaba puesto. Chupaba con intensidad, tal como si lo hiciera con un verdadero miembro masculino. Los jovencitos se daban cuenta de que Lapis en verdad disfrutaba practicando aquel arte en el que era tan hábil. Lo que no entendían era por qué Jasper parecía disfrutar igual, aunque evidentemente no podía sentir nada. Ella acariciaba los cabellos de Lapis y le sujetaba la cabeza para que introdujera el juguete lo más profundamente posible en su boca.

Ante aquel espectáculo, Peridot y Steven pronto estuvieron tan excitados como ellas, y comenzaron a besarse y morderse por lo menos con la misma intensidad que las chicas mayores. Entonces, Lapis y Jasper adoptaron una nueva posición. La delgada y bien formada muchacha se puso de rodillas en la cama, ofreciendo su redondeado trasero para que su amante la tomara. Jasper no esperó mayores incentivos, y se acomodó detrás de su novia para introducirle con lentitud, pero de un solo envión, todo el pene artificial.  El grito de deleite de Lapis hizo que a los dos se les pusiera la carne de gallina.

Se separaron un momento para ver a las amantes. Jasper, con las manos bien afirmadas en las hermosas caderas de Lapis, la penetraba lenta y profundamente. Era evidente que las dos estaban gozando; y Steven y Peridot enseguida sintieron el deseo de imitarlas. Ni siquiera tuvieron que decirse nada. Peridot adoptó la misma posición que su hermana, apoyándose en las almohadas para estar un poco más cómoda. Steven la miraba anhelante, con su pene más rígido de lo que había estado jamás en su vida. 

Las apetitosas nalgas y caderas de Peridot presentaban el espectáculo más tentador. El chico se colocó tras de ella con urgencia, tomándola de la cintura y aprestándose a penetrar la maravillosa entrada que se insinuaba apenas bajo la munífica retaguardia de la muchacha.

A pesar de estar disfrutando su propio placer, Lapis y Jasper no perdían de vista a sus pequeños alumnos.

\- Ayúdalo, Peridot -dijo la chica de cabello azul entre jadeos-. No es tan fácil… ¡Ahhh!  Encontrar la entrada... la primera vez.

La pequeña rubia ayudó, guiando el vigoroso miembro a la estrecha entrada de su intimidad. Steven estaba tan ansioso que se introdujo rápidamente, haciendo que la chica emitiera un gemido de dolor.

\- ¡No seas bestia! -lo regañó Jasper-. Por eso las muchachitas luego no quieren coger con ustedes. ¡Ella es casi virgen, tarado! En esa posición debes tener cuidado. Al principio debes penetrarla despacio. ¡Fíjate bien!

Steven no hubiera podido ver un mejor tutorial. Jasper le mostró paso a paso todo el acto de la penetración, y bien pronto las cuatro personas estaban gozando en grande. Peridot acompañó la penetración estimulándose hábilmente con los dedos, mientras Steven y Jasper penetraban cada vez con mayor rapidez a sus parejas. La habitación se llenó con una sinfonía de gemidos, gritos, suspiros, y chasqueantes sonidos de humedades.

Todo aquello fue demasiado para Steven. Peridot comenzó a salir al encuentro de sus profundas embestidas, y él contemplaba extasiado la forma en que el  maravilloso trasero de su novia parecía comerse su pene. Por si eso fuera poco, junto a ellos Lapis hacía una demostración de habilidad; moviendo sus caderas en círculos, hacia los lados, y de arriba a abajo. Era demasiada estimulación para un chico que apenas unas horas antes solo sabía satisfacerse a sí mismo. Sujetó con fuerza las caderas de su novia y comenzó a eyacular en abundancia, entre profundos alaridos de placer.

\- ¡Vaya con el niño! -exclamó Jasper-. Apenas aguantó el principio de la diversión. Al menos, parece que la pequeñita también disfrutó.

Los chicos quedaron despatarrados sobre la cama, respirando pesadamente y con los ojos semicerrados.

\- Oh... Dales chance, amor. Es la primera vez de Steven. ¡Ocúpate de tu perra, amorcito! ¡Vamos a enseñarles cómo se hace esto!

Y ante los ojos asombrados de los dos jovencitos, Lapis y Jasper se convirtieron en auténticas fieras salvajes. Jasper penetraba con redoblado vigor, jalando a Lapis de los cabellos y propinando fuertes nalgadas que hicieron sonrojarse la piel de la muchacha. Lapis tuvo varios orgasmos y se agitaba con vigor, sin dar ningún tipo de tregua a su amante; hasta que al fin se dejó caer en la cama, temporalmente agotada. Jasper se reclinó sobre ella y ambas se volvieron para besarse.

\- Falto yo, ¿Sabes? -dijo Jasper, después de apenas un minuto de descanso. Yo también quiero lo mío.

\- Tú mandas, amorcito.

Jasper se quitó el arnés, y enseguida fue evidente el por qué parecía disfrutar del juguetito tanto como Lapis: era un arnés doble, diseñado para que su usuaria pudiera dar y recibir placer a la vez.

Lapis se lo puso, y Jasper le dijo algo al oído.

\- ¡Eres una golosa! -rió divertida la muchacha de cabello azul.

Peridot y Steven, que empezaban a reponerse y besarse de nuevo, se sorprendieron un poco con la propuesta que la chicas hicieron.

\- Peri, ¿dejarías que Steven se uniera a nosotras?

Los muchachitos intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto.

Uniendo la acción a las palabras, Jasper se subió a horcajadas encima de Lapis, empalándose firmemente en el arnés y acostándose sobre ella de manera que sus generosas nalgas quedaran completamente expuestas. La peliazul tomó las  nalgas de su novia, separándolas y señalando al orificio oculto entre los dos tentadores hemisferios.

\- Todavía queda sitio para ti, Steven. ¿No te gustaría?

Steven casi sintió que se desmayaba de la emoción. Había visto antes videos de penetración anal, pero nunca pensó que se le presentaría la oportunidad. Se puso bastante nervioso, pero su vigoroso amigo estaba tomando la decisión por él.

  - Claro que quiere -dijo Jasper, viendo la manera en que Steven reaccionaba-. Vamos, Peridot. Déjalo que descubra todas las vías del placer.

Steven estaba casi decidido a ir, pero en el último momento dirigió una mirada a su novia. 

La pequeña rubia se estremeció solo de pensar que en algún momento podría estar en el lugar de Jasper. Ella no había sido parte del trato, ¿pero qué más daba? Si podían enseñarle  a Steven cosas que luego practicaría con ella...

La muda aquiescencia de Peridot fue suficiente para el chico. No le fue difícil colocarse tras la rolliza muchacha, porque Lapis tenía sus piernas bastante separadas y no estorbaba de ninguna manera. El trasero de Jasper estaba a la altura justa para que su miembro la penetrara, y tuvo solamente un instante de vacilación, recordando lo que había pasado con Peridot.

\- No te preocupes -dijo Jasper, temblando de anticipación-. Hazlo despacio, pero no dejes de empujar.

Steven obedeció. Él no lo sabía, pero no era la primera vez que Jasper gozaba de los placeres de la doble penetración. Sin embargo, nunca había tenido en su interior dos miembros de ese tamaño, y Steven tuvo que progresar muy lentamente. Jasper procuraba no quejarse del dolor que sentía, para que Steven no se asustara, y no perdiera la erección. Lapis la ayudaba, besándola y chupando alternativamente sus más que generosos pechos. Hasta que por fin, Steven estuvo dentro hasta la raíz.

\- Ahora espera, Steven - dijo Lapis, preocupada-. Deja que Jasper empiece a moverse por sí sola.

Luego habló al oído de su novia, que tenía los ojos levemente humedecidos.

\- ¿Estás bien, mi amor? ¿Puedes resistir?

\- Sí, mi vida. Solo necesito... Acostumbrarme.

Los tres estuvieron quietos unos momentos, mientras Jasper se acostumbraba a la sensación. La vena masoquista de su personalidad comenzó a tomar el control de sus actos, y empezó a moverse lentamente. Peridot veía fascinada la manera en que Jasper recibía dos gruesos penes en su interior, y al poco la chica comenzó a sentir y gozar el placer doloroso que aquellos dos miembros le brindaban.

La rubia se acercó, fascinada por la extraña belleza de aquel cuadro. Steven ahora penetraba con ritmo, aunque suavemente. Peridot se pegó a él para ofrecerle su boca y sus pechos. El chico se perdió bien pronto en el placer. La visión del delicioso trasero que absorbía con avidez su miembro, solo era superado por el calor y la cercanía de su preciosa novia. Acuciado por su instinto, Steven apretaba con fuerza las gloriosas nalgas de la chica, buscando con los dedos la humedad y el calor de sus dos estrechos orificios. Pronto los cuatro gozaban, coordinando sus movimientos en una lujuriosa coreografía de placer. Nunca supieron, ni les importó saber quién tuvo su orgasmo primero. Los cuatro disfrutaron y se desvanecieron en una masa de cuerpos sudorosos, en la que los labios, las manos y las lenguas extraviaron completamente sus rumbos y pudores... 

 

***

La orgía de aquellos cuatro se prolongó durante todo el fin de semana. Solo se detenían por ratos para comer y dormir. No le fue difícil a Steven convencer  a sus padres por teléfono de quedarse el fin de semana. Era un chico obediente y bien portado que jamás les había dado un disgusto. Además Lapis y Jasper, con gran habilidad, se hicieron pasar como los padres de Peridot; y dieron todas las garantías de que Steven estaría perfectamente bien atendido.

Entre tanta belleza, Steven estuvo literalmente embriagado de testosterona. Perdió la cuenta de todas las veces que logró eyacular dentro y fuera del cuerpo de las preciosas muchachas.

Fue como si hubiera estado esperando por aquellos momentos durante toda su vida. En un momento, Steven recibió un tratamiento oral de parte de las tres, eyaculando sobre sus caras y sus senos. En otro momento, Steven estaba acostado; con Lapis fuertemente empalada en su pene y Jasper a horcajadas sobre su cara, recibiendo sexo oral a la vez que se lo daba a Peridot.

Al final quedó completamente rendido. Las chicas apenas le daban tiempo para descansar. Lo curioso fue que, cuando pensaba que ya no podía más, alguna de ellas lo revivía haciendo uso de su boca y sus pechos. O le brindaban un espectáculo lésbico capaz de resucitar a un muerto. Para el domingo por la tarde, estaba tan adolorido que tuvieron que prestarle un ungüento para rozaduras.

Pero lo más increíble de todo, era que no le importaba ni un poquito. Su virginidad y su inocencia habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. 

***

Por fin, aquella noche, Steven pudo descansar en su cama. Sus padres se sorprendieron de que prefiriera irse a dormir sin cenar, pero la verdad era que estaba muerto de cansado.  Se durmió casi al momento de que su cabeza tocó la almohada, y apenas tuvo tiempo para deleitar su mente con las dos promesas que le habían hecho. 

Peridot tenía ganas de estar con él de nuevo lo más pronto posible, y entregarle el último reducto de virginidad que aún poseía. Después de lo vivido con Jasper, aquella era una propuesta más que tentadora.

Pero también estaba lo otro.

Sin que Peridot y Lapis lo supieran, Jasper lo había invitado a una excursión para cuando salieran de vacaciones; exactamente un  mes después. 

Además de ellos, estarán sus amigas Garnet, Perla y Amatista. Tres chicas tan hermosas como lujuriosas; y todas eran bisexuales.

Steven se durmió sonriendo, pensando en las tremendas orgías que podrían organizar los cinco durante las dos semanas que duraría el viaje.


	4. Luz de día (Lapiven)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este relato es un songfic inspirado en la canción: "Luz de Día", de la agrupación argentina "Enanitos Verdes".

La luz mortecina de la habitación asemejaba candelabros encendidos. Steven y Lapis se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la pequeña mesa circular.

\- Steven. De verdad, no puedo creer que estemos aquí.

Él sonrió, y en lugar de responderle, acercó poco a poco su boca a la de ella. Sus labios se tocaron con temor y suavidad. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando se vieron por última vez. Aquella despedida amarga y triste, en la que Perla y Garnet habían atacado a Lapis y la obligaron a separarse de Steven.

Garnet había previsto un futuro espantoso para ellos dos. Pero, ¿en verdad era más espantoso que lo que habían vivido realmente? Ella pasó 15 años en soledad, y Steven terminó casado con alguien a quien realmente no amaba.

Quizá hubiera sido un poco más fácil si no hubieran hecho el amor aquellas veces. Pero la pasión se había desatado en ellos con tanta naturalidad... Fue imposible no amarse. Perdieron la virginidad el uno con el otro, y se impregnaron para siempre del aroma y de la sensación de sus cuerpos.

Y ahora, completamente libres del yugo de las Gemas de Cristal, habían vuelto a encontrarse. Steven se había transformado en un apuesto hombre adulto, pero su aroma era el mismo. La sensación de sus labios era la misma... ¡Lo había extrañado tanto!

\- Oh... Steven – suspiró ella, en un momento en que él hizo una pausa para respirar.

\- Tus labios, Lapis... Siempre he recordado el sabor de tus labios.

Ella sonrió. Se levantó de su silla y fue a sentarse sobre sus piernas. Habían comprado una botella de champaña para festejar su encuentro, pero a ambos les interesaba muy poco ponerse a brindar. Todo lo que necesitaban era a ellos mismos. Su cuerpo, su presencia... Todo y lo único que ambos eran.

Se besaron cada vez con mayor pasión. El pasado se borró de sus mentes. Steven comenzó a besar su cuello, pasando suevamente su lengua... Acariciando apenas la piel suave. Él se enardecía cada vez más, y Lapis sintió que se erizaba toda su piel.

\- No puedo creer que haya pasado todos estos años sin ti...

Steven la silenció con un beso suave y profundo. Se separó de ella apenas para tocar sus labios.

\- Estamos juntos, amor. Esta noche estamos juntos y nadie nos interrumpirá. Eso es lo único que importa.

Los ojos de Lapis se nublaron y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Steven correspondió, y volvieron a besarse cada vez con más pasión. Sus lenguas bailaban una frenética danza de pasión descontrolada, y Steven volvió a bajar cubriendo de besos el cuello de su amada. Lapis quería sentir esa boca recorriéndola toda, e hizo que el vestido que la cubría desapareciera en un instante.

Steven no se apresuró. La cargó en peso y la hizo sentarse a la orilla de la cama. Volvieron a besarse con pasión, con frenesí. Steven bajó con sus besos por el pecho de Lapis, y su lengua recorrió con suavidad los pechos plenos de la gema azul. La inolvidable sensación de los pezones erectos en sus labios y lengua lo enardecía. Metió cada uno de sus pechos lo más que pudo en su boca y succionó con fuerza, pero delicadamente; mientras su amada Lapis gemía de placer.

Bajó con sus besos por su vientre, probando cada centímetro de su piel de seda... ¿Seda? No. La seda es suave y delicada, pero está muerta. La piel de Lapis vibraba, olía, reaccionaba. Se contraía con cada beso, con cada roce de su lengua; se oscurecía levemente con cada chupete y mordisco amoroso. Se erizaba, reaccionaba. Toda ella rebosaba vida, sabía a feromonas... Estaba hecha para ser recorrida, deseada, visitada y adorada. ¿Qué más daba que fuera una manifestación de la luz?

Steven continuó su recorrido por los muslos, por las piernas. Bajó hasta los pies, besando y chupando cada uno de sus delicados dedos. Y quería cada vez más, y más de ella. Lapis estaba en el delirio del placer ¡Ojalá Steven no abandonara nunca su deliciosa labor! Había sido su niño, y ahora era su hombre. No le importaba que estuviera casado con otra mujer. Su arrebato le decía que su amado jamás había hecho todas esas cosas con su esposa, y solamente podía saciarse con ella, con su Lapis.

Volvió a subir por sus muslos, hasta la calidez de la entrepierna de su amada. ¡Bendito el poder de las gemas para alterar su forma física! Su vulva era perfecta, exhalaba ese aroma almizcleño que tanto lo excitaba. Separó delicadamente sus labios mayores con la punta de los dedos y besó delicadamente las ninfas y el botoncito del clítoris, para luego utilizar su lengua delicadamente sobre aquellos pétalos azules. Ponía en práctica todo lo que había aprendido en incontables noches solitarias, y su esposa jamás había querido disfrutar con él. Lapis comenzó a gritar, y a sujetar la cabeza de Steven para que siguiera, y siguiera...

El orgasmo fue descomunal. Lapis quedó tendida por unos momentos, mientras Steven se levantaba y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa. Cuando estuvo desnudo, se recostó al lado de la hermosa gema azul. Ella estaba disfrutando su orgasmo todavía, pero cuando lo sintió a su lado, lo abrazó y lo besó profundamente en la boca; compartiendo el sabor de sus jugos de amor.

Lapis lo tomó del cuerpo para girarlo y se acomodó encima de él. Ahora era su turno. Sus labios y lengua recorrieron su cuello, su pecho, su vientre; mientras Steven cerraba sus ojos y se abandonaba al placer. Bien pronto Lapis se topó con su miembro erecto y mucho más grande de lo que recordaba. En aquellos días le cabía casi entero en la boca. Esta vez, sus labios abarcaban apenas la cabeza. Lo recorrió completamente con la punta de la lengua, bien atenta a las reacciones de Steven para encontrar los puntos de mayor placer.

Fue tan sencillo. Sus pieles se reconocían, sus bocas y sus lenguas sabían exactamente dónde buscar. Jamás se habían olvidado.

Lapis introducía suavemente el pene dentro de su boca, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad. Sus labios acariciaban el frenillo mientras su mano lo masturbaba lenta, pero firmemente. Steven gemía y parecía que terminaría de un momento a otro. Ella pensó en beber a su amado, como lo había hecho tantos años antes. Pero quería, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella. Así que se incorporó rápidamente y se sentó sobre su espléndida erección. El pene encontró fácilmente su camino entre los labios vaginales de la gema.

La sensación fue deliciosa para los dos. Por un momento, les dio la impresión de que el tiempo se detenía. Era como si el pene de Steven jamás hubiera salido de la vagina de Lapis en esos quince años. Lo único diferente era que la vagina de Lapis se sentía tan estrecha, y ella notaba que el pene de Steven la llenaba toda.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse. Lentamente al principio, y luego cada vez más rápido. Era una danza frenética de amor descontrolado, acompañada de profundos gemidos de placer. Lapis se acercó a la boca de Steven para besarlo, metiendo su lengua hasta donde era posible. Steven la separó un poco para besar sus senos y torturar los delicados pezones con sus dientes y sus manos. La tomó de las caderas para penetrarla con mayor fuerza, y Lapis sintió como si aquel pene estuviera a punto de partirla de puro placer.

Ambos se concentraron en la sensación, Lapis se elevaba sobre sus talones para empalarse con mayor fuerza, mientras Steven la toma de las caderas para ayudarla a introducirse su pene cada vez más profundo, con mayor velocidad. Dejaron de ver y oír. Era como si él no fuera otra cosa que un pene enorme, y ella una vagina gigante que clamaba por ser penetrada. Ya no pudieron más. Steven la tomó con mayor fuerza para moverla tan rápido como le era posible, y ella sabía que recibiría su esencia masculina de un momento a otro. Cuando les llegó el placer fue tan fuerte, tan devastador, que ambos gritaron de manera incontrolable. Parecía que la eyaculación de Steven jamás cesaba. Que la vagina de Lapis clamaba por recibir más y más de aquella cálida esencia...

El placer había sido tan intenso que Lapis cayó sobre el pecho de Steven, y él solamente atinó a abrazarla. Permanecieron un rato así, escuchando sus respiraciones acompasadas.

\- Te amo tanto, Steven. No quiero dejarte. No quiero que te vayas...

\- Y yo a ti, mi amor. Jamás te pude olvidar.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos?

\- No lo sé. Si no existiera mi pequeña Rose, te juro que me escaparía contigo. A donde nadie nos pudiera encontrar.

\- ¿Entonces te perderé otra vez? –dijo Lapis, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-. No estoy dispuesta, mi amor. ¡Ya no estoy dispuesta a no tenerte!

\- Y yo tampoco lo estoy, mi vida. Tenemos que pensar. Algo se nos ocurrirá...

Se besaron con suavidad y ternura, estrechando sus cuerpos; sintiendo su calor, su firmeza. No podían renunciar a eso.

Los besos y el contacto los excitaron de nuevo. El miembro de Steven se ponía erecto nuevamente. Estaban tan húmedos, tan lubricados que sus sexos se deslizaron fácilmente hasta encontrarse de nuevo. El pene se deslizó nuevamente hasta las profundidades de la estrecha y deliciosa vagina de la gema azul.

\- Tal vez... si logramos que ella...

Lapis lo besó para silenciarlo. Se incorporó para acostarse en la cama y le tendió los brazos a su amado.

\- Luego amor. Ya lo pensaremos luego. Esta noche es toda nuestra. Ahora, ven y ámame. Una vez más... 


End file.
